kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:World 4/@comment-26569133-20170107121015/@comment-28069733-20170108010101
As most here has already stated, you're most likely doing this wrong. The average run is around 7 and even in worse scenarios, it never will exceed 30 runs. I do not agree with Fackifiknow's setup either, as his setup violates some of the recommended air proficiency setups as well as not maximizing your chances against wanko. (probably since hes lazy, as he has stated) First of all, , which I will refer as wanko from now on, is an Installation boss. This means that normal conventional tactics will fail miserably, since they all sport high and are immune to stats. Now, each Installation type has their own weaknesses and you need to know about them, to prepare yourself for the sortie. As you're mostly running CA(V)s/(F)BB(V)s, the primary weapon of choice is the Type 3 Shell, which multiplies your damage against wanko by 250%. This is very important, as this is your only realistic way to efficiently deal with wanko. Otherwise, you wouldn't be able to puncture through her strong armor. The second thing you have to take into account is that the CV(B)s in your fleet are there to take out the trashes around wanko, so that your CA/BB can focus on wanko. Equipping an AP shell defeats this purpose, because the ship can no longer efficiently attack wanko. Remember that CV(B)s are not suited to attack wanko, because they lack anti installation equipments and also that BBs are more than capable of taking out surface targets without AP shells. As wanko's attacks become insanely more powerful as you reach LD, this is very important as she's perfectly capable of sending your BBs to heavily damaged, ruining your run if you didn't brought enough BBs with Type 3 Shell equipped. So how do you force your CV(B)s to focus on the escorts and ignore wanko? Simply by equipping a Dive Bomber on them. Summary Keep in mind the following: * The important thing to keep in mind is to find a good balance between being able to take out as many targets as possible before night battle starts, while also having enough firepower to deal with wanko. * You have no need of on your battleships. Every battleship equipped with a means one less attacker against wanko, because its not equipped with a , which also means a higher chance that your run will be ruined. * Attempts to get AS+ is harder in the beginning, but as you gradually lower the health gauge, the fighter power required becomes lower. Regardless, always try to aim for at least 336 fighter power. In case thats not possible, try and aim for 252 fighter power. * Follow the general rule of prioritizing on smaller slots and / on biggest slots and in case possible, bombers on the first slot of a carrier. You will face at least a node with an enemy and they are known for obliterating planes with their ridiculous stats. * Dont bring for her AACI in 4-5, especially at last dance. Her AACI might lessen the damage from airstrike pre-LD, so that's up to you whether you want to use her pre-LD, but it does jack shit against wanko's 180 plane slot during LD.